Fireworks Weekend
by ToshikoWriter
Summary: The Seigaku regulars and little Sakuno are at a hot springs resort for a week! How are Ryoma's troublesome senpais going to try to get him to confess to Sakuno? But he has a plan of his own this time around. RyoxSaku cuteness. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Operation What?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, true true.

**Warning:** RyoxSaku cute.

As in my other stories, I have made all of them in high school, just to make it a bit more age-realistic. Same school names and stuff, just high school.

**Pairings: **Ryoma will always be with my favorite, Sakuno. My love for this pairing is infinite 3

Ryoma opened his eyes sleepily to the sound of his blaring alarm clock and his surprised cat's meowing.

* * *

"Karupin..." Ryoma complained. He shushed the Himalayan creature with soft pets and slowly rolled out of bed. He stretched up lazily and yawned, twice, just in time to see the calender in front of him with a big red circle around the 24th. Wait... today was the 24th.

Shoot.

Ryoma grabbed the biggest bag he could find and stuffed it with everything he could fit, muttering curses under his breath about nuisances and things. He rushed out the door with a quick "bye Nanako" and saw a big charter bus waiting outside his door.

"Hurry up, Echizen!" Momo was shouting as he leaned out one of the open windows. The rest of the Seigaku regulars were also waving and hollering at him. The tennis prodigy rolled his eyes and hurriedly clambered onto the bus.

"Vacation! Vacation! Vacation!" Eiji and Momo were chanting at the back of the bus. The Seigaku regulars, Coach Ryuzaki, and her granddaughter were going to a lavish spa resort in the mountains because apparently Coach had won a ton of tickets off some radio contest and she didn't have anybody to go with.

Such a bother, Ryoma thought, as he walked down the aisle to try to find an empty seat. The only one left was right next to Sakuno, although he didn't particularly mind.

Ever since they had gotten into high school, Ryoma had realized that he loved Sakuno. Cheesy, and he cursed himself for it, but he could only be himself with her. Even though she was quiet and always nervous, she had always given him her utmost support and care. He knew that she'd had a crush on him since middle school, and he relished in the thought of it.

"Can I sit here?" Hardly a question, as Ryoma had already sat down and put his bag overhead.

"S-sure, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stammered. She fiddled with her long braid (since she got into high school, she started braiding her hair into only one braid) and hoped he wouldn't notice her bright red face. Even after so many years, she still couldn't get over his beautiful cat eyes that entranced her every time she looked into them.

He had grown, for sure, from the cocky shortie to the equally cocky but now tall and lithe, teenager. His muscles had grown out of the awkward phase and complimented his attractive face. No wonder he had a growing fan base and love letters in his locker almost every day. She didn't stand a chance against the swarms of gorgeous girls that were throwing themselves at him.

A soft weight landed on her shoulder. Sakuno looked over and almost had a heart attack when she saw that attractive face leaning on her, seemingly fast asleep. The rest of the bus became quiet as everybody turned around to see the strange sight. The tennis prince rarely showed any kind of affection.

Sakuno blushed and slowly tried to push his head off. "A-ano, Ryoma-kun?" He suddenly lifted his hand and gently swatted her arm away, and muttering softly to let him rest and that he was tired. Sakuno looked mortified with all the sly looks and smiles that her senpais were throwing her, and just looked out the window. Ryoma smirked a little, out of her sight, and lay content on the shoulder of the girl that he loved.

Three hours later the bus screeched to a stop, jolting Ryoma awake. He had enjoyed making Sakuno blush and squirm beneath the weight of his body and was a bit upset that it had ended.

"AHHHHH!" Eiji shouted with glee, and glomped on Sakuno immediately after she had walked off the bus. "Sakuno-ch~an, I've missed your cooking. Make some good food for me on this trip, nyah?" The energetic redhead bounced around in excitement; the mention of Sakuno's homemade cooking caused everybody's mouths to water a bit.

"O-okay, Eiji-senpai." Sakuno smiled, knowing Eiji's weakness for delicious food.

Ryoma's stomach turned. He hadn't eaten any breakfast and the three hour trip had only made the gnawing in his belly worse. Remembering the many bentos that Sakuno had made him didn't make anything better.

"Ryoma-kun? Let's go." Sakuno flashed him that adorable smile, her eyes lighting up with genuine kindness. He suddenly wished she wouldn't smile at anybody anymore except for him. She could make anybody fall for her just with that, and Ryoma didn't like the idea of competition.

Or the idea of possibly losing.

He shook his head of the thought and followed Sakuno to the entrance of the luxurious resort. "Wow... Ryoma-kun, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" Sakuno looked like she'd never seen such a thing before. Of course, when Ryoma had been in America, he stayed in five-star hotels that made this resort pale in comparison, so he yawned and said, "Nn."

Sakuno was a bit upset at his laconic response but just smiled again, this time a bit less cheerfully, and followed the rest of the group to their private rooms. The contest had given them tickets to stay in the cozy cottage right next to the hot springs for four days and five nights, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Except that made for a problem. Four bedrooms...

"Shoot! Are you serious? Now?" Coach was talking worriedly on her cellphone. After ending the call, she shook her head in disappointment and turned to the group.

"I'm sorry guys! I'm going to have to go back. There's been an emergency (some ambiguous emergency that I'm too bothered to make up). But you children can stay here so these tickets don't go to waste; just take care of Sakuno for me."

The regulars looked worried, but hesitantly agreed. "We'll take care of her well. Don't worry, Coach. Just go take care of what you need to," Tezuka replied stoically. The rest of the boys nodded.

Lucky, Ryoma thought with a tiny smirk on his face.

After the old coach had left, the group headed to the cottage. It was cozy and cute, the size of a small house with all the essentials for cooking and everything. "Sakuno-chan, let's make some food for everybody," Taka said cheerfully. "I'm sure we're all hungry after that bus ride."

The girl nodded and busied herself with the cooking. To her delight, there were plenty of ingredients in the cupboards and in the fridge, and she quickly got to work. Tying her long brown hair in a messy bun and donning an apron, she started to make the meal, chopping up carrots and potatoes for a delicious curry.

Ryoma watched her intently, his cat eyes roaming over the curves of her body, which were somehow made even sexier by the apron she was wearing. He sighed inside his mind and imagined what he could do with them now that the overprotective and albeit, scary, coach and grandmother was gone.

Momo and Eiji looked at Ryoma, then at each other, then at Ryoma again. Then they smiled mischievously and suddenly swooped down and carried him to the other room.

"Neh, neh, Ochibi, you like Sakuno-chan right? I mean, reaaally like her? Like looooooove?" Eiji drew a heart in the air and questioned the black haired prodigy.

"Alright! I have a plan. It's called Operation: Get Echizen to confess to the sweet, pure, innocent Sakuno-chan!" Momo punched the air enthusiastically.

Ryoma groaned. Group events were always such a pain.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating anything guys! It's been a rough writers block. So hopefully some RyoSaku fluff will cheer you up!**

**I'm planning for this to be around a 10-15 chapter story, not sure yet, but be forewarned of overwhelming cuteness. **


	2. Dive into the Hot Springs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters, true true.

**Warning:** RyoxSaku cute.

As in my other stories, I have made all of them in high school, just to make it a bit more age-realistic. Same school names and stuff, just high school.

**Pairings: **Ryoma will always be with my favorite, Sakuno. My love for this pairing is infinite :3

* * *

"Okay so how are we going to do this?"

The team was standing around in a circle in the spacious living/dining room, contemplating the dilemma before them. Three bedrooms and too many people. There was an obvious problem.

"The only way to do this is to draw straws."

"Wait, no, I don't wanna do that! What if I end up with Kaidoh?" Momo complained.

"What's that supposed to mean, eh? Stupid porcupine!" Kaidoh glowered at his spiky haired rival.

"Let's have an eating contest!" Eiji waved his arms excitedly.

Fuji spoke up with the most reasonable suggestion yet. "Why don't we just go with the people we want to?" The others readily agreed and discussed between themselves who they wanted to room with.

Five minutes later, the rooms were decided.

Room 1: Kaidoh, Inui, Oishi, Tezuka

Room 2: Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Taka

Room 3: Ryoma, Sakuno (Eiji and Momo had made sure that this happened)

Ryoma looked a bit satisfied to know that he had Sakuno all to himself. He smirked and said, "Ryuzaki, let's go."

Sakuno was a bit embarrassed. I'm sleeping in the same room as Ryoma-kun? she thought, and blushed bright red with mortification. The innocent girl hadn't even had her first kiss yet, and she was now sleeping in close quarters with the very boy she'd dreamed about for the past 5 years? The thought alone was enough to make her woozy; she didn't know how she would handle five entire nights.

"Ahhhhh, that was so good, Sakuno-chan! As I thought, only you can cook so well!" Eiji praised Sakuno extensively and made her stutter even worse. The rest of the group was sitting contentedly around the table, having just eaten a wonderful meal comprised of sushi, curry, rice, and misu.

"So full," Momo exclaimed, rubbing his belly, sighing with content.

"There's a 100% chance that Sakuno's cooking is the best," said Inui intelligently.

"Don't lower your guards just because we're at a resort," Tezuka shifted his glasses and muttered his familiar slogan.

The rest of the team just looked a bit amused at how the captain never changed.

"T-thanks," Sakuno giggled a little at the senpais' praises. She shifted a flyaway piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, relishing in the happy atmosphere.

Ryoma stood up suddenly. "Meet me in 10 at the hot springs," he whispered seductively in a low growl next to Sakuno's ear, soft enough only for her to hear. The sound of his velvety voice rumbled in her ear and sent tingles down her back.

She nodded, not knowing what in the world he wanted.

Ten minutes later, true to form, Sakuno walked to the hot springs entrance in her robes and saw the black haired prince casually leaning against a pillar.

"Hey." His sharp eyes met her gaze and he smiled slightly at the sight of the brown haired girl clad in only a bathrobe. She blushed suddenly and looked down.

"H-Hi."

"Come on, let's get in." He started to walk in.

Sakuno balked. She was going to get into the hot springs... with Ryoma-kun?! "W-wait a second! We're going in together? Isn't that...?" Her face was bewildered and she looked around, panicky.

"Don't worry, there's nobody else here." He smirked.

"But still-!" Sakuno protested. She still felt a bit awkward about the whole endeavor.

Ryoma sighed dramatically. "Fine, Ryuzaki. Let's get in the separate ones and we'll talk from across the barrier."

"O-okay," she agreed. It seemed a bit less scandalous.

They separated into the designated hot springs. Sakuno slipped off her robe and slowly lowered herself into the soothing hot water. The warm swirls calmed her nerves and she sighed with satisfaction, trying not to think of Ryoma in the other hot spring... naked...

She shook her head and dipped below the water in an attempt to cool her burning face.

Ryoma heard her sighs from across the barrier and couldn't help but smirk. She had no idea how lovely she sounded, and he thought of the things he'd do to make her keep making those delicious sounds, just for him, all night long.

Damn, Nanjiro Echizen was definitely his father.

Just then, the rest of the regulars burst onto the scene. "Echizeeennn! You're so mean, going without us! And to think you left poor little Sakuno-chan by herself!" Momo whined as he did a cannonball, sending hot water everywhere.

"Actually she's in the other one." Ryoma motioned to the opposite springs.

"EH? You saw her? Man, Echizen, I didn't know you guys went this far already, even without our help!" Momo teased the black haired kid, who seemed irritated.

Eiji swam lazily towards the two and agreed in a low voice. "Nyah, Ochibi, the plan's in action starting tonight, nyah?" His two cat eyes blinked several times and sparked with mischief.

Sakuno was too busy enjoying the water on the other side to hear a word that was said.

After spending an hour in the warm water, the boys finally got tired and decided to go to bed. Sakuno had already gotten out and changed into her pjs, which were admittedly, a bit embarrassing.

She opened the door when Ryoma knocked, momentarily forgetting what she was dressed in. An oversized baby blue longsleeve shirt with an elephant on it and a pair of pajama shorts with a rubber ducky print.

The prince chuckled. She was adorable.

Sakuno blushed but felt a bit defensive. The girl stammered, "T-they're my f-favorite!" and stomped her little foot.

"Mada mada dane." His famous catchphrase. He smirked and said, "I didn't say anything." Ryoma then proceeded to change into his pajamas and crawl into his prepared bed.

Sakuno sighed. She was pretty much defenseless against him, no matter what he did. She put on her glasses and tied her hair in a bun so that she could write in her diary. A bit childish, she knew, but it was a prized possession of hers.

She scribbled down some sentences and closed the book shut. Little did she notice the prince behind her, who was smirking like crazy.

The girl turned around and, to her surprise, Ryoma's face was centimeters from hers, close enough so that if he had moved a mere centimeter, their lips would touch.

"Nn." He withdrew and crawled back into his own bed.

Sakuno rolled into hers, her face on fire and mind in utter confusion. They fell asleep in silence that first night.

Momo and Eiji were watching through a crack in the door. They smiled at each other and nodded. The plan would commence, but tonight was admittedly too much action for little Sakuno already.

* * *

**So sorry for not updating anything guys! It's been a rough writers block. So hopefully some RyoSaku fluff will cheer you up!**

**I'm planning for this to be around a 10-15 chapter story, not sure yet, but be forewarned of overwhelming cuteness. **


End file.
